


Wonderland

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh take their relationship to the next level</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Raleigh and Mako first time ;D [perverted giggles]

There comes a point when they’re fooling around that Mako stops. 

She doesn’t do it with her words, but with her actions and Raleigh immediately follows her lead. She shys back from him or presses a hand to his good shoulder and he knows that it’s time to stop. It hurts in more ways than one but he follows her lead. He doesn’t want to push her. He gets up and gets himself under control. He doesn’t need to have drifted to know how inexperienced Mako is. It’s not just her past but the fact that every man in the shatterdome knows what Stacker Pentecost was capable of and what the consequences would be for breaking that rule. 

Her inexperience doesn’t bother him. No more than his experience bothers her. As always they meet somewhere in the middle. Every time they get a little further before she stops him, testing the waters in that precise way of hers. He doesn’t want her to be precise though. He wants her to be messy, to be wild, to be that rare version of herself she only seems to let herself be around him. 

So when they’re laying on the bed, lips and hands moving over each other and his fingers slip beneath the soft fabric of her tank to the even softer skin underneath, he’s half waiting for her to push him away. Except the hand on his shoulder isn’t coming. She’s turning towards him, angling her body so that his hand slips lower on her spine until his fingers brush the waistband of her pants. 

His body aches and thrills as his eyes open hazily. She’s flushed and beautiful beneath him, but it’s the trust in her eyes that steals his breath away. 

"Mako," he breaths her name. 

She pushes herself up and presses their mouths together insistently one hand sliding through his hair to give it a gentle tug that tears a groan from him. She may not be experienced but she knows his body as well as he does. His lips stay on hers as his fingers skim the waist of her pants and dip gently underneath. Her body tenses fractionally as he feels the edge of her underwear. 

"We can stop," he says, his voice unsteady as his hand stills. 

She shakes her head against his. He would be floored by the idea of this being it if his body wasn’t so aching already. Mako hates being second guessed anyway. And when her other leg falls open so he’s between them, it gets even harder to think coherently. He mutters something that’s half curse, half relief under his breath before his lips press harder to hers. 

The pants she wears are loose. They’re boys pants after all. His fingers move across the soft skin of her hip before coming towards her center. He gently moves his lips from hers to the skin of her throat as his fingers skirt the edges. She responds to him, but she doesn’t move. Belatedly, like an idiot, Raleigh realizes what she’s waiting for. His teeth gently nip the skin of her throat before he places a kiss to the faint mark. 

"Spread your legs for me," he breathes. 

She complies without hesitation. His fingers slide underneath the fabric of her panties, slipping easily into her folds. She exhales sharply as his finger slowly slides into her center. The intrusion is gentle but it’s unfamiliar. He feels her shift against his hand and carefully adds another finger. He knows her body as well as she knows it herself and with a careful turn, he gets a surprised gasp.

He moves his hand so his fingers find her center. She’s touched herself like this but never had another person do it. Even with everything they’ve been through, he can feel the tension she’s clinging too. He pulls up from her throat to look at her face. She’s flushed and perfect, her eyes closed as the sensations threaten to take her over. He moves his fingers quicker, watching as she gasps and bites her lip and turns her face into the pillow to try and not give in.

"Mako," he says and even if his voice goes for stern, but falls somewhere south of it.

She gasps softly, raggedly as he presses his thumb to her. Her hips move agains this hand, once, twice, and then her back arches and her mouth falls open. Not a sound escapes but the silence is a completely different reward. He continues to move his hand against her as she rides it out before her eyes open and she looks up at him.

He kisses her, his mouth insistent on hers as his hand slips out of her. He reaches up and gropes blindly for a moment on the shelf above his bed until he finds what he’s looking for. Her eyes leave his to glance at the packet in his hand and he hates the nervousness he sees in her eyes. He’s ready to tell her that they can stop, they don’t have to keep going, when he sees the change in her eyes. 

Her small fingers reach out and wrap around the packet, pulling it away from him. Before he really knows what’s happening she’s got her small hands on his belt and then his fly and then everything is being pushed down. She makes quick work of her own garments as he holds himself above her, not daring to move while she snags the foil packet. There’s a precision to her movements, that sharp control she prizes so much. But he doesn’t think he’s ever been more turned on his entire life. 

Especially not when her fingers wrap around his length. This time the ragged gasp that escapes his lips has nothing to do with what’s not going to happen. Her fingers tighten against his skin and he doesn’t think it’s possible to get harder than he is. He knows that she only knows what to do because he’s done it himself. She adjusts for that as she tears open the packet and rolls it down his length. 

He eases her back and guides himself to her entrance. Her hips shift against him as he hesitates for a moment. 

"Raleigh," she gasps his name in a way that is half demand, half request but all want and he pushes in. 

The discomfort is immediate on her face and he wants to apologize but all that comes out is a half bit back groan. She’s tight and perfect and he hates causing her anything but joy. She moves her legs, arranges them differently. His arm hooks under her leg when she brings it up, adjusting her angle and how she’s open. He slides deeper in. Her hips buck against him and he pushes further, until with one motion he’s buried inside her body. 

For a moment they both are silent, save for the harsh breathing that punctuates the gentle whirr of the fan. Her head bobs and he nods and slowly begins to move. He isn’t overly gentle, but he knows that even like this she’ll be pissed if she thinks he’s holding back. Her hips rise to meet his, clumsily at first but then something clicks and suddenly they’re moving together.

It’s all push and pull and muttered words as their bodies move. His lips press everywhere as her fingertips dance along his spine before digging into the muscles of his lower back. He’s never done this with someone who knows him so intimately, knows every spot that makes him want to lose his mind. But she does and she doesn’t hold back as the heat builds between them until finally they tumble over the edge. 

When the aftershocks are finished he barely has the sense to pull out and roll over before his bad arm gives out. She lays next to him, fighting to get back under control before she gives it up and rolls over, tucking herself against his side, her head resting on his pectoral. His fingers gently trace the line of her spine as he feels her breath skim his abs. 

"I—" she begins and trails off. 

"Yeah," he echoes, pressing his lips to the crown of her head as she nuzzles her face into his skin. 

Words aren’t needed. 

Then again, they never have been.


End file.
